


Chapter 1: For the first time in forever

by Ijustwritefanfics



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom, Frozen (Disney Movies), Miraculous Ladybug, Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Miraculous Ladybug Fusion, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:41:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27695734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ijustwritefanfics/pseuds/Ijustwritefanfics
Summary: They are not in Paris yet... Miraculous ladybug, Stranger Things, Creepypasta Crossover
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Billy Hargrove/Maxine "Max" Mayfield, Eleven | Jane Hopper/Mike Wheeler, Jane Arkensaw | Jane the Killer/Jeffrey Woods | Jeff the Killer, Maxine "Max" Mayfield/Lucas Sinclair





	1. Chapter 1

Ok first things first...  
Jeff The Killer is Marinette Dupain-cheng's older brother and so is Liu, Nino Lahiffe is like a adoptive brother to the family, Alya is just a good friend of the family as well, Jane is Jeff's fiance, Ben Drowned is Gabriel Agreste's Older brother who sadly died because he was murdered by his father, Adrien doesn't know who Ben is, Toby is a cousin to Maxine Mayfield, Billy Hargrove bullies him, Hoodie aka Brian is related to Mike Wheeler but doesn't know that. (Plot: So like in Frozen 1 and 2 Elsa tries to control her powers and find herself, well Imagine Marinette with different powers that can destroy the world if she is not careful, doesn't want hawkmoth to know, Nino, Jeff, Jane know she has this powers Liu is left out so he doesn't know anything the parents don't know either. (I'm not copying Frozen just the whole power stuff and singing and the family death scene)  
Liu had knocked on Marinette's door...  
Liu:  
Marinette? Do you want to build a snowman?  
Come on, let's go and play!  
I never see you anymore  
Come out the door  
It's like you've gone away

We used to be best buddies  
And now we're not  
I wish you would tell me why!

Do you want to build a snowman?  
It doesn't have to be a snowman

Marinette:  
Go away Liu.

Liu:  
okay bye...  
Do you want to build a snowman?  
Or ride our bike around the halls?  
I think some company is overdue  
I've started talking to  
The pictures on the walls!

It gets a little lonely  
All these empty rooms  
Just watching the hours tick by  
(tick-tock tick-tock tick-tock tick-tock)

Marinette:  
I am a monster! *crying*  
Jeff:  
No you are not Mari-  
Marinette:  
Pls Just stop!  
Her power spiked out almost hitting them, Nino Jeff and Jane hugged her.  
2 Months later... Jeff and Jane were heading on a trip to visit Jane's relatives. Sabine and Tom hugged them both Nino hugged Jeff and Jane, Jeff knelt down and whispered to Nino.  
Jeff:  
If anything happens to us Nino I want you to have this cap in memory of me and these bracelets in memory of Liu and Jane.  
Nino:  
Your scaring me dude...  
Jeff:  
don't be scared everything will be just fine.  
Jeff and Jane and Liu got in the car and drove off Jane looked up and saw Marinette looking down, she waved at Marinette but she just went back in her room. Everything was so sudden when it showed a burning house, screaming and a car going under the ocean... when Sabine got the message that her 2 sons were dead she broke down in tears so Tom as he tried to comfort her "Marinette will be heart broken when she hears the news so will Nino" Tom said sadly, "They probably already know Tom" her voice broke as she began to cry again. Everyone was at the funeral, The poor family had to bury empty caskets.  
Nino knocked on Marinette's door.  
Nino:  
Dudette i know your in there. Ppl are asking where've you been. They say to have courage and I'm trying too I'm right out here for you, just let me in. We only have each other its just you and me. What are we gonna do? Do you wanna build a snowman? *Sobbing*  
On the other side Marinette's room was destroyed her eyes were glossy, tears running down her face, she began To cry.  
Marinette:  
*Crying* Jeff...Liu...Jane...  
7 months later... They moved to Paris so did Nino and his parents... Nino and their parents were hyped up for the move Marinette was worried...  
Nino:  
The window is open! So’s that door!

I didn’t know they did that anymore!

Who knew we owned 8,000 salad plates…?

For years I have been so depressed and sad

And now finally I can start anew

Finally we're having some new change!

There’ll be actual real French people

It’ll be totally strange

But wow! Am I so ready for this change!

’Cause for the first time in forever

There’ll be music, there’ll be light!

For the first time in forever

I’ll be dancing through the night…

Don’t know if I’m elated or gassy

But I’m somewhere in that zone!

’Cause for the first time in forever

I won’t be alone

I can’t wait to meet everyone!

What if I meet THE ONE?

Tonight, imagine me DJing and all…  
A picture of a totally Cool, chill dude...oof

I suddenly see her standing there

A beautiful stranger, tall and fair

I wanna stuff some chocolate in my face!

But then we laugh and talk all evening

Which is totally bizarre

Nothing like the life I’ve led so far!

For the first time in forever

There’ll be magic, there’ll be fun!

For the first time in forever

I could be noticed by someone…

And I know it is totally crazy

To dream I’d find romance…

But for the first time in forever

At least I’ve got a chance!

Marinette:  
Don't let them in, don't let them see  
Be the good girl you always have to be  
Conceal, don't feel, put on a show  
Make one wrong move and everyone will know.  
But its only for today.

Nino:  
Its only for today

Marinette:  
The school it awaits

Nino:  
The school it awaits 

Marinette:  
Tell everyone to make way for... Dupain-cheng!

Nino:  
Lahiffe! For the first time in forever.

Marinette:  
Don't let them in, don't let them see.

Nino:  
I'll get the wish I'm dreaming of

Marinette:  
Be the good girl you always have to be

Nino:  
A chance to change my boring world

Marinette:  
Conceal

Nino:  
A chance to find true love

Marinette:  
Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know

Nino:  
I couldn't wait for tomorrow so it has to be today!  
So, for the first first time in forever. For the first time in forever nothing is in my way!

He walked into the school. Two girls walked up to him. "Hey there I'm Rose this is Juleka" Rose said in a happy voice Chloe pushed Nino out the way "hey, say excuse me next time" as he straightens his hat Chloe and Sabrina paused and turned around " Excuse me do you know who I am" she said in a rudly manner, "No and I don't care" As he began to walk away everyone was in shock Chloe just gasped "Ridiculous utterly Ridiculous"  
As she and Sabrina walked away  
(Author speaking: look yall know what happens next Adrien cones to school blah blah blah Marinette and Adrien umbrella scene... Alya and marinette Nino and Adrien. Ladybug and Cat Noir. So anyway) there was a party at the school Marinette wore a silky light blue dress with her hair down, Adrien wore a Suit that was black and green with a hat that matched his Jacket, Nino wore A dark green shirt with navy pants Alya wore a Orange dress (Author: because I am lazy, just imagine Lila Rossi's dress, and everyone else) "You look hot Marinette" Nino said tipping his hat "How about me Nino" Alya playfully pouted, "Alya you don't need me to tell you that you look hot you already are on fire" Nino wrapped his arm around her as she blushed. "Thanks for this awesome suit Marinette" A voice popped out of nowhere she turned around blushing as she saw Adrien. "H-Hey Adrien y-you look hot- I mean you look good n-not that you aren't hot i-i mean-" She stopped herself before she said something else stupid Adrien just Chuckled. Lila overhearing them came over with her fake self. "Hey guys" Lila greeted Marinette rolled her eyes Adrien had a fake smile on his face. "My, Marinette what a lovely Knecklace you have on" Lila noticed her knecklace (Author: forgot to mention throughout the story she wears Jane's knecklace) Marinette looked at her knecklace before smiling, "yeah someone from a long time ago gave this to me" Marinette said Lila just rolled her eyes as if she cares. "If you don't mind can I wear it" she asked "No you may not" Nino said quickly Alya was shocked " I mean it wouldn't hurt if she wore it for a few seconds" Alya pointed out "No out of discussion" He said, "Nino I think Marinette should have the right to say who wears her knecklace" Alya pointed out "Nino just answered for me the answer is no" she said folding her arms, "But Marinette sharing is caring" Lila pointed out "Ask me if I care This is my knecklace I will never depart with it" Marinette said with Sas. Lila reached out and snatched the necklace off her kneck everyone gasped. "There its mine now" Lila's true colors showed "Lila give me my knecklace" Marinette reached for it but was pushed down. "Hm, once a loser always a loser" she chuckled Marinette's powers Came out she strucked Lila pushing Lila across the room everyone backed up afraid and in shock, "Mari its okay" Nino slowly walking over to her but she ran out the school, Nino, Adrien, and Alya ran after her, but she just vanished Everything was on fire and destruction. "I have to find her, she couldn't have gone far" Nino started packing his stuff. "Wait so you knew that she had this power and you never told us" Alya said. "You were quickly gonna take Lila's side in a flash do u honestly think we'd trust you"  
Nino pointed out to Alya she looked down in guilt."And you Adrien no just no" Nino getting ready to leave, "wait Marinette is my friend and she would do the same for me" Adrien stood up "Same" Alya stood up as well.  
Meanwhile with Marinette...

Marinette:  
Snow glows white on the mountain tonight  
Not a footprint to be seen  
A kingdom of isolation  
And it looks like I'm the villain

The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside  
Couldn't keep it in, heaven knows I've tried  
Don't let them in, don't let them see  
Be the good girl you always have to be  
Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know  
Well, now they know

Let it go, let it go  
Can't hold it back anymore  
Let it go, let it go  
Turn away and slam the door  
I don't care what they're going to say  
Let the storm rage on  
The cold never bothered me anyway

Let it go, let it go  
Can't hold it back anymore  
Let it go, let it go  
Turn away and slam the door

Let it go

Let it go

Let it go

Let it go

It's funny how some distance makes everything seem small  
And the fears that once controlled me can't get to me at all  
It's time to see what I can do  
To test the limits and break through  
No right, no wrong, no rules for me  
I'm free

Let it go, let it go  
I am one with the wind and sky  
Let it go, let it go  
You'll never see me cry Here I stand and here I stay Let the storm rage on My power flurries through the air into the ground My soul is spiraling in frozen fractals all around And one thought crystallizes like an icy blast I'm never going back, the past is in the past Let it go Cold never bothered me anyway Let it go, let it go And I'll rise like the break of dawn Let it go, let it go That perfect girl is gone Here I stand in the light of day Let the storm rage on The cold never bothered me anyway


	2. Chapter 2: Stone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I got sleepy doing this...

They finally made it to the castle

"Marinette pls its us" Nino tried to talk to Marinette

Nino:

You don't have to protect me! I'm not afraid!  
Please don't shut me out again, please don't slam the door  
You don't have to keep your distance anymore

'Cause for the first time in forever  
I finally understand  
For the first time in forever  
We can fix this hand in hand  
We can head down this mountain together!  
You don't have to live in fear  
'Cause for the first time in forever  
I will be right here

Marinette:  
Nino, please go back home your life awaits. Go enjoy DJING and enjoy being a teen.

Nino:  
Yeah but-

Marinette:  
I know you mean well but leave me be. Yes I'm alone  
But I'm alone and free. Just stay away and you'll be safe from me.

Adrien:  
Actually we're not. 

Marinette:  
What do u mean your not?

Alya:  
I get the feeling you don't know

Marinette:  
What do I not know?

Nino:  
Paris is in destruction and chaos 

Marinette:  
What?

Alya:  
But its okay you can just undo it 

Marinette:  
No I can't I-I don't know how.

Adrien:  
Sure you can I know you can.  
Cause for the first time in forever.  
You dont have to be afraid 

Marinette, Adrien, Alya & Nino:  
ooh I'm such a fool I can't be free  
There's no escape from the storm inside of me  
(Nino: we can work this out together)  
I cant control the curse  
(Adrien: we'll reverse the storm you've made)  
Ooh You guys pls you'll only make it worse!  
(Alya: Don't panic, we'll make the sun shine bright)  
Your not safe here! (Adrien: we can fix this thing together) No, Aaaaaaaaaaaaah I can't!

Her powers strucked Nino in the heart, Nino turned to stone


	3. Chapter 3: Friendship

Marinette opened her eyes and saw Nino turned to stone, Adrien and Alya gasped going to Nino's side, Marinette ran to him. Touching his face. "I-I'm so sorry Nino, Please come back to me" Marinette sobbed then she hugged him, pleading for him to come back. "Your the only person who was there for me, Please Nino...Not you too" Marinette cried as loud as she could Adrien held her Alya rubbed her back. All of a sudden Nino started to turn back into himself, Adrien and Alya gasped Marinette looked at Nino who was no longer stone statue, Marinette hugged him, "Marinette" Nino sighed in relief, "I'm so sorry Nino I-I didn't mean to-" Marinette was interrupted by Nino "Don't do that, I know its not your fault" Nino smiled. Adrien smiled at this moment, Everything started to disappear, "Uh guys" Adrien getting their attention," What's happening" He questioned, "I'm turning everything back to the way it was, also taking away their memory of the event" Marinette said. " I will teleport us back to Paris" Marinette teleport them in her room. Marinette looked the same just curly blue and white hair, simple makeup, and she wore her silky blue dress. "Hey girl I'm sorry for taking Lila's side" Alya said, "Now you believe me that Lila is a fake" Marinette put her hand on her hip. "Yes" Alya smiled slightly. They all headed home. Marinette headed to her balcony holding a picture of her brothers, she had a flashback when Nino and her were 8 and he and Liu were 12 and 14. 

Jeff:  
Where the North wind meets the sea  
There's a river full of memory  
Sleep, my darling, safe and sound  
For in this river, all is found

In her waters, deep and true  
Lie the answers and a path for you  
Dive down deep into her sound  
But not too far or you'll be drowned

Yes, she will sing to those who'll hear  
And in her song, all magic flows  
But can you brave what you most fear?  
Can you face what the river knows?

Where the North wind meets the sea  
There's a mother full of memory  
Come, my darling, homeward bound  
When all is lost, then all is found

After her flashback she got a jump scare from Cat Noir.  
"Hey my Purr-incess what is that your holding" as he got curious. Marinette giggled, "Just some old friends" she rolled her eyes playfully. "Oh Really can I see" Cat Noir asked. Marinette handed the frame to him, he saw Jeff doing the bunny ears on Liu (on the left side) and right on the opposite of Jeff was Jane who was holding Nino and Liu held Marinette. "They seem so nice" Cat Noir said giving her the frame. "They were family" Marinette said. Cat Noir hugged her she hugged him back. Then they heard a beep Cat Noir left quickly. Marinette had Nino, Alya, and Adrien over. They were all sleep. Lately Marinette kept hearing voices in her head.

Marinette:  
I can hear you but I won't  
Some look for trouble while others don't  
There's a thousand reasons I should go about my day  
And ignore your whispers which I wish would go away, oh  
Whoa

You're not a voice, you're just a ringing in my ear  
And if I heard you, which I don't, I'm spoken for I fear  
Everyone I've ever loved is here within these walls  
I'm sorry, secret siren, but I'm blocking out your calls  
I've had my adventure, I don't need something new  
I'm afraid of what I'm risking if I follow you

Into the unknown  
Into the unknown  
Into the unknown  
(Oh)  
(Oh)

What do you want? 'Cause you've been keeping me awake  
Are you here to distract me so I make a big mistake?  
Or are you someone out there who's a little bit like me?  
Who knows deep down I'm not where I'm meant to be?  
Every day's a little harder as I feel my power grow  
Don't you know there's part of me that longs to go

Into the unknown  
Into the unknown  
Into the unknown  
(Oh)  
(Oh)  
Whoa

Are you out there?  
Do you know me?  
Can you feel me?  
Can you show me?

oh  
(Ah) oh  
(Ah) oh  
(Ah) oh  
(Ah) oh  
(Ah) oh

Where are you going? Don't leave me alone  
How do I follow you  
Into the unknown?

Marinette woke up Adrien Nino and Alya. "Whats going on Marinette" Adrien whispered "wanna go on another adventure" She said.


	4. Chapter 4: Mom and Dad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mature Audience Sin is ahead(Billy hargrove and Max Mayfield, Jane The Killer Jeff the killer)

(Before the accident)  
They drove away from their parent's house. "Jeff why are we going to my parents house knowing that they hate you" jane said looking at him. "Everytime i see her i just want to tell her the truth" Jeff said not taking his eyes off the road. "Jeff, baby i know its hard but-" she was interrupted "but what Jane, Marinette needs to know who her parents are" Jeff stared at her liu looked up at him. "Jeff do you think billy and Maxine are ok" liu asked. "Why do you care" Jeff said harshly "because even though Billy was an asshole, he still was nice to us" liu said, "Well If it matters to you so much then why don't you drive over to meet them" Jeff said to liu. They had made it too San Francisco. Jane's mother and father came out to greet them. They were in the kitchen eating tuna sandwiches Jeff gazed at the knives in the holder voices fading. "Jeff are you ok" Liu asked everyone looking at him. "Yeah" he said smiling. Later that night Jeff and Jane shared a room. Liu was next door. "Jane i love you i hope you know that" Jeff hugging her "I love you more" Jane hugged back. Jane kissed Jeff he picked her up and sat her on the dresser, taking her panties off, Jeff threw his pants and shorts to the other side of the room (Sike! You thought!) Liu was trying so hard to sleep but couldn't his headboard kept moving he tried to block the noises they were making. "Yes! Rip me apart" jane moaned loudly, "F-Fuck...Your so good" Jeff grunted and moaned loudly as well "oh god please kill me now" liu whispered. The next morning Jane went out to the store. Jeff then overheard the parents talking. "Our poor daughter with that no good Dupain-cheng son, and not only that they have a bastard child" The mom whispered Jeff was pissed he grabbed a knife and head to Liu's room. "What are you doing Jeff" Liu said looking at him then saw a knife in his hand, "put that down Jeff" liu cautiosly said. "Liu tell me the truth right now" Jeff's voice on edge "did you rape Jane" he said "No" liu said only to get a slice on the cheek "alright yes" he said shaking "I was so jealous because you were getting everything you wanted and i didn't get shit so i-i snuck into her room and i raped her" Liu cowering in the corner. "WHEN" Jeff raised his voice at him "Over at Billy's, he saw me do it and was going to tell on me so i started this argument between you two" liu said Jeff attacked him stabbing him multiple times "Go To Sleep" were the last things Liu heard before dying. He killed Jane's parent's when Jane arrived Jeff was outside with a gun she screamed before Shutting her up he told her to drive they headed back to Fresno. "Jeff please" Jane was shaking "Shut up" he said "where is Liu" Jane slightly looked at him. "Don't worry about him. He is sleeping " Jeff said " I love our daughter Marinette " Jeff said "but i know she's not mine" he said with hate. "Jeff no" Jane tried to leave Jeff pulled her by her hair. Getting her in the backseat. " want to make our son this time" he said smashing his lips onto hers. "Jeff please don't " she begged the car moved to their rythme jane kept screaming trying to push him off her


End file.
